You're My One Last Love
by gongjuahiru
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha two years ago in order to train under Orochimaru. Nobody knew that he also walked out on Temari. Both lovers didn't know that the other has been heartbroken ever since that day. Requested SasuTema one-shot. No longer a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

This SasuTem one-shot was requested by Kayla Knight. I hope she enjoys it! :) I highly recommend listening to the song called "Last Gift" by SHINee while reading this one-shot. You can find it on YouTube by typing "SHINee- Last Gift lyrics [Eng. & Rom.]" in the search bar. The video made by Platypiz, which should be the first one, is the one you want to use. Those lyrics are a romanticized English translation since the song is originally in Korean.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters created by Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the song "Last Gift" by SHINee.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to the sound of his alarm, the clock reading 8 AM sharp. As he sat up in his bed, he looked to the side of his room. He wished to see a window with rays of the morning sun shining through. Anything to make the numbness leave his body and have it replaced with temporary warmth.<p>

_No, not even the sun's rays can make me feel warm inside. There's only her._

He knew that there is no windows where he was. Therefore, there is zero sunshine. The raven-haired man stood up from his bed and quickly got dressed. He walked out of his room and into the poorly-lit hallway. He made his way through the hallway until he ended up outside.

Stepping out of the underground headquarters, Sasuke bathed in the sunlight for a moment. Within the next moment, he ran off at the speed of light in another direction. After ten minutes of running, he stopped to catch his breathe. His eyes were closed as one of his hands had their way over his heart, feeling it beat rapidly against his chest. He knew it wasn't beating at this rate just because of his lack of oxygen.

His heart was beating at a fast pace because he remembers the day he told Temari goodbye.

Temari woke up, gasping for air as tears ran down her cheeks. Her teal eyes were puffy while her blonde hair was sticking out in nearly every direction. She had a dream about what happened two years ago. No, it was a nightmare. She didn't want to remember that day. She wanted to forget this date and it's horrible memory. She wished it meant nothing to her. But how could she forget the day her true love left her behind out of the blue in pursuit of power?

"Temari, you are such a fool. Why do you still cry these tears over him?" The blonde placed a hand over her broken heart as she wiped away her tears.

_Why do I still feel this way? Why is that after all this time my heart still aches for her? Why won't this empty feeling leave me alone? _The Uchiha dropped to his knees, his hands on his head and water threatening to pour out of his eyes. His chest was hurting because of his still shattered heart when he bid her farewell exactly two years ago.

After washing her face and brushing her hair, Temari's apperance was back to normal. She had just finished getting dressed when she saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye. She slowly walked to the sparkling objects, wondering what it could be. Temari picked up two silver rings and instantly knew whom they belonged to. Hands closing around the jewelry, her body slumped to the floor as she began crying.

She remembered seeing the rings one day while she was window shopping. She didn't know the exact reason why she bought couple rings, but she just did. It was their indirect way of saying they were in love with one another. Gaara along with Sasuke's fanclub would've killed her if they knew. Sasuke accepted the rings and they both secretly wore it at all times. But when Sasuke left Konoha for good, he gave her the ring back, stating he no longer wanted it.

That action broke her heart even more when he said he was going to Orochimaru.

Temari threw the rings across the room, allowing them to hit the wall and form a tiny dent. The Sand Sibling continued to cry out of nostalgia and frustration as she recalls every moment she has spent with the Uchiha since they met before the Chunin Exams. Their confession to one another, their first date, their first kiss. Everything from the good, the bad, and the in between.

_How can I stil remember all these times we've spent together? I bet he has forgotten all about me and all the things we've been through. I'm the pathetic one since I'm the only one suffering from this heartache._ Temari growled at herself, sniffling and wiping her nose with the back of her hands.

Sasuke's chest felt hollow, as if his heart wasn't inside his body. But yet, he could still feel the pain.

_Does she regret the love we had? The precious memories we created that I hold dear to my heart? _The raven-haired man shook his head to the side, his face red from crying.

Looking up at the clear blue sky, he whispered, "Why can't I move on?"

"Why, Sasuke, why? Where did things go wrong?" Temari was staring at her face in the mirror, her eyes bloodshot and tear stains on her cheeks. Angrily, she slams the door to her bathroom close. She leans her forehead on the door, tears following down her face while her fists are pounding on the door. She turns to where her back is against the door and slumps down to the floor, bringing her knees up to her face.

Her mind races back to 731 days ago, the day before he said goodbye, trying to see if there were any noticeable signs that he was leaving.

_I can't forget her. No matter how hard I try, no matter how much I tell myself I have to let her go, I just can't. This pain is unbearable. _Sasuke stood up and wiped away his tears, a cold expression on his face. He withdrew his katana from its sheath, the weapon shining in the sunlight.

He began to head back to Orochimaru's headquarters, knowing what he has to do to make the pain in his heart stop.

An hour later, Temari was outside in the middle of a forest. Trees were being badly cut, the violent winds coming from her fan as she waved it back and forth. Her arms soon grew tired and her lungs lacked oxygen, so she dropped to the ground while letting her fan fall beside her.

"So this is how things are going to be. I have to forget him since he's never coming back," she told herself.

"Oh really now?" Temari's eye grew wide. She hadn't heard that voice in two years, but she still knew whom it belonged to. Sasuke stepped out from the shade of the trees as she turned around to face him.

Grabbing her fan, she quickly stands up in a defensive stance. She opens her weapon and swings it to the side, sending a gust of wind in his direction. Suddenly, Sasuke disappears and reappears behind her back. Temari's fan is thrown out of her hands as her body is turned around to face the raven-haired man. The Sand Sibling is rendered speechless as the Uchiha embraces her in a tight hug, his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry I left you. I promise I'm back for good and I'll never leave you. Believe me, you weren't the only one hurting. I'm truly sorry," he said into her neck.

Sasuke placed his hands on Temari's face as tears started to fall down her face. He wipes away her tears with his thumb and she closes her eyes at his touch. Their hearts are beating at a frantic pace. Leaning their heads forward, they shared a long, passionate kiss. As their lips disconnected and they stared into each other's eyes, they didn't have to say what they both were thinking.

_I love you._

* * *

><p>Kayla Knight, I really hope you liked your one-shot! I don't really know this pairing that well, but I gave it my best shot :) I also hope everyone understood which part of the song applied to the character. If not, send me a message and I'll be more than glad to explain. I was totally excited to write this since it is a song by one of my favorite bands called SHINee. I'm pretty sure 99% of the song corresponded with the one-shot except for maybe one or two things, but I think they were pretty minor to the plot. Thanks for reading! :D<p>

P.S. For those who read this one-shot when it was first posted and noticed that the lyrics are gone, I had to delete them because it is a violation of one of the rules on this site to use copyrighted songs. Because I am not allowed to use song lyrics, I can only refer to them which explains why I advised people at the beginning to go search up the song. If I had not taken out the lyrics, this story would have been taken down. I'm disappointed that I had to do it since I thought it had a better effect reading-wise, but hey, rules are rules. And the one-shot is really short now D: Anywho, just wanted to clear that up and also warn those who have written songfics and were not aware that it is against the rules.

Edited as of 5/2/11


	2. Author's Note

I found the original copy of this oneshot with the song lyrics before I had taken them out. I know that the oneshot must not make since it was intended to be a songfic. So if anyone is interested in reading it, I would not mind sending it via email if you PM me.


End file.
